


Melancholy

by raktajinos



Series: womenverse ficlets [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character, can be shippy or gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty one days, six hours and 45 seconds. That's how long Jane had been gone and she hadn't heard a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the drabble game over at womenverse. My prompt was 'she moved over to the counter and reached for a teacup'

She moved over to the counter and reached for a teacup, her hand instinctively going for the one Jane had gotten her as a gift two years ago. It was gorgeous, expensive bone china with lavender and lilac flowers accented with gold. It came with a matching saucer and a pile of tea that Jane had teased her about being for him whenever he came over. She treasured the cup. Even more so now that he was missing. 

Twenty one days, six hours and 45 seconds. That's how long Jane had been gone - missing- in hiding; she didn't even know what to call it. And for twenty one days she'd been diligently checking her mail, both physical and digital for anything from him. A small sign that he was okay. But nothing. No word. 

She'd replayed that last message he left on her voice mail more than a dozen times, her heart breaking every time she listened. Jane was a private man and hearing his wrecked voice on the message was a rare glimpse into the man he was underneath all the bravado. She wanted to hug him, to hold him and tell him everything would be okay, that she was there for him. 

But she couldn't. He wasn't there. She was left alone, the man who had essentially become her best friend and partner had abandoned her. Rationally she knew that wasn't the case, that he didn't really have a choice. He had to leave. But a big part of her wished he had asked her to go with him; she wasn't sure she'd have said no. 

The kettle screamed in the background and she grabbed it, pouring the steaming liquid over the leaves in her cup; she could hear Jane's voice in her mind telling her she'd burn them that way. The memory made her laugh, then she just stared at the cup, watching the leaves swirl and she broke down in tears.


End file.
